Prank
by Gingehfish
Summary: Belgarath, Ce'Nedra, and Polgara have something important to tell Silk and Garion. ONESHOT. April Fool's Day 2014.


**I came up with this idea when I was up really late reading **_**The Seeress of Kell**_** and I somehow was absolutely convinced that Silk was secretly Garion's father. I apologize for the lack of sense. I wanted an April Fool's oneshot.**

* * *

It was the third day of the Alorn Council, this year being held at Boktor. Garion was strolling the halls of the palace to get a little exercise. While the world was currently at peace, the meeting rooms were still stuffy and cramped in Drasnia, and he liked to stretch his legs every once and a while.

No one was meeting to discuss politics right now, everyone was just hanging out scattered in the various rooms of the Drasnian palace. Garion heard voices coming from a doorway in front of him: the voices of Belgarath, Ce'Nedra, and Polgara.

"...sure?" Polgara said uncertainly.

"It'll be a laugh," Ce'Nedra encouraged her.

"Come on, Pol, it won't be for long," Belgarath said, amused.

"All right, fine," Polgara agreed, sighing. "But if it all goes wrong..."

Garion walked up to the door and poked his head inside, curious. What were they talking about?

"Garion!" Belgarath said, grinning. "Just who were looking for. Say, have you seen Silk?" He looked a little nervous. Ce'Nedra was busy examining a little tear in her dress, so Garion couldn't see her expression. Polgara was serene and impassive.

"I think he was drinking with Anheg and Barak," Garion replied. "Did you want to talk to him?"

"Yes, there's... something we need to tell you and him," Polgara said softly. Garion frowned. Did this have to do with what they had been talking about earlier. But his aunt seemed fairly serious, it must be something else.

"Could you be so kind to go and fetch him, Garion, dear?" Ce'Nedra asked, batting her lashes at him flirtatiuosly.

"Sure," he agreed. "But... Ce'Nedra, where are the children...?"

"Taiba and her children wanted to play," his wife said fondly. "Now, do us a favor and run along and fetch Silk, will you?"

Garion smiled at her and went to go find Silk. It took a little to drag him away from his ale, but the older man grudgingly came along.

"What do they want?" he complained. "I was having a good time!"

"I don't know, but it seemed pretty serious," Garion replied, frowning.

They arrived and Belgarath ordered them to take a seat. Garion and Silk obliged, making themselves comfortable. Kheva had good taste in chairs—they were cushioned and agreeably soft.

"Garion..." Polgara began. She broke off, frowning. "I'm not sure how to tell you this, but..."

"Let's not start like that," Belgarath interrupted. He turned to Silk. "Do you remember when Cho-Hag and Silar were married?"

Silk frowned. "Yes. That was... nearly thirty years ago, was it? I was about nineteen at the time."

"Did you attend the wedding?" Ce'Nedra asked.

"Yes, of course. I _was_ an Alorn prince, after all," Silk replied. Suspicion was beginning to creep into his voice.

"Were you involved in any...promiscuous activities at the time?" Belgarath said, smiling slightly.

Silk scowled. "What are you asking this for?" he demanded. "All right, maybe. I've had fun with a lot of women in my lifetime, and it might have happened then, too."

"Which Liselle will never let you forget," Ce'Nedra said with a smirk.

Silk glared at her. "But why?"

"Garion...I'm awfully sorry to tell you this, but..." Polgara took a deep breath. "There's no nice way of wording this, dear. Father and I have been looking through our old records, and we've spoken with Aldur...we have confirmed that Geran was not, in fact, your father—Silk is."

Garion's jaw dropped. He paled and burst out, as Silk looked at him with wide eyes, completely shocked, "But—that doesn't make any _sense_!"

"I'm afraid it does," Belgarath said solemnly. "Your mother, shortly after her wedding to Geran, was unfaithful to him with a certain Drasnian prince at her friend Silar's wedding to Cho-Hag. I'm sorry... this news must be hard... but—"

"_But it makes no sense_!" Garion almost shouted.

"How would I _not_ realize this?" Silk said in strangled voice at the same time. "Oh, Belar, this makes me think at all the _other _accidental children I might have..." He buried his face in his hands.

"Silk isn't even sure!" Garion protested, ignoring that Ce'Nedra had turned very red and was fighting either the urge to laugh or cry. "This is an insult to my mother! And...and...and...and how does this make me the Rivan King, huh? The Godslayer? How does—"

Ce'Nedra couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into a peal of laughter. "Oh, _Garion_," she giggled. "Your _face_! It's _hilarious_!"

Garion blushed and glared at his wife. "This is _serious_!" he complained. "Why are you..." Then he frowned, remembering what she, Polgara, and Belgarath were discussing earlier.

"_It'll be a laugh..."_

"_It won't be for long..."_

"_If it all goes wrong..."_

Silk was muttering to himself in his chair, his head in his hands. He grimaced and looked up at Garion.

"Well...son..." he said. "It looks like Liselle has a stepchild, Garion. I'm...I'm sorry I didn't know earlier, but..."

"Stop it, Silk," Garion said coldly, glaring at his wife and relatives. "This is...this is just a practical joke, isn't it?"

Belgarath's serious expression melted off his face and he began to roar with laughter. Polgara sighed, shaking her head and smiling slightly.

"Of course, dear," she said. "It looks like we got you with our little prank, didn't we?"

Silk joined Garion in glaring at the trio.

"I'm going back to my ale," the Drasnian muttered to him.

Garion scowled, getting up out of his chair. "I think I may join you."

* * *

**...I'm really sorry.**


End file.
